Lo único que importa
by To Wonderland
Summary: Porque su amor puede ser silencioso para los demás, pero para ellos dos, para dos almas gemelas no es así, simplemente no se recuerdan con palabras lo que sus corazones y almas dicen con una sola mirada.


Suspiro por vigésima vez estaba desperado ya habían pasado diez minutos de lo acordado y no aparecía su novia. Se sentó en la banca afuera del restaurante donde solían ir con regularidad, palpo con su mano su traje para verificar que todo estaba en orden, se regañó mentalmente por haber aceptado que ella llegara por su lado. Estaba a punto de marcar de nuevo a su celular cuando vio pararse un taxi en la acera de enfrente, vi con interés que el chofer salía del transporte y corría a abrir la puerta de atrás dejando ver primero un cremoso pierna, cubierta por un vestido color azul marino y luego una cuidada mano de él, el rubio platinado bufo al ver la cara tratando de parecer seductor del hombre que ayudaba a salir a la atractiva mujer castaña poseedora de unos ojos color jade, se acercó con parsimonia cuando escucho decir.

— ¿Señorita desea que la acompañe hasta que llegue su cita?  
— Dijo sin poder despegar sus ojos del escultural cuerpo de Astoria que estaba fundado por un vestido de encaje azul de manga larga y poco más arriba de sus delgadas pero suaves rodillas.  
— Usted es muy amable, pero yo soy su novio. — Dijo el joven haciendo acto de presencia y haciendo que el dueño del auto diera un brinco al escuchar su imponente voz y liberando la mano de una sonriente Astoria.  
— Draco. — Susurró con dulzura, viéndolo, haciendo así que se mezclara el gris y el verde de esos ojos.  
— Tenga. — Dijo el rubio pagándole a un rojo chico.  
— ¿Me haría el honor señorita?— Le preguntó con galantería, poniendo su brazo.  
— Me encantaría, Señor. — Rió seductora aceptando el brazo de su novio.  
Caminaron por un pequeño parque que había una calle abajo, bajo un silencio cómodo, la castaña tenia fuertemente aferrado a su novio del brazo, hecho que hizo que este se parara.  
— Tori, ¿Dónde está tu saco?— Preguntó extrañado de verla sin abrigo.  
— Salí rápido de casa y olvide mi saco, junto con las llaves. — Respondió la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas, bajando la mirada al escuchar la risa de su acompañante si bien era cierto que ella era un poco descuidada cuando se trataba de Malfoy. Golpeo ligeramente su hombro, haciendo así que dejara de reír.  
Se acercó por atrás de ella colocándole su saco color gris. A lo que ella agradeció volteándose y acercándose a él coquetamente y hipnotizándolo con el vaivén de sus cadenas al caminar, no podía dejar de mirarla, ella se acercó lo suficiente para que él la abrazara atrayéndola hacia así, la bella bruja paso sus largos y delgados dedos por su pecho subiendo por sus hombros para terminar jugueteando con los cabellos de su nuca, el sangre pura sintió que su piel se erizaba por donde sus dedos pasaban, sin poderlo soportar más acercaron sus rostros sintió el cálido aliento de su pareja para luego fundirse en un dulce y cálido beso, se separaron levemente para volver a besarse pero ahora expresando toda la pasión y el desespero que sentían en ese momento, besaban con ansias y mordían sus labios.  
— Amo el sabor a menta de tus labios. — Dijo la chica al despegarse de él.  
— Y yo el tuyo sabor a frambuesas, es intoxicante. — Replicó el rubio.  
— Es como tú puede ser dulce, pero a la vez acido, es llega a ser muy adictivo. — Admití la chica con una risita mientras juntaba su frente con la del rubio.  
— Astoria, es mejor que nos vayamos o perderemos la reservación. — Dijo el muchacho de veinte años con nerviosismo.  
— Está bien cariño— Aceptó la menor de los Greengrass.  
El todo el camino de vuelta al restaurante Draco se encontraba demasiado callado y nervioso, cosa que preocupo a su novia, al estar frente a local Draco saco su varita y conjuro un pañuelo de seda con las iniciales A.M. Pero Astoria no se llegó a enterar de ellas porque el «Príncipe de las Serpientes» con un "¿Me permites?" le había cubierto los ojos con cuidado de no lastimarla, ella rio ante tanto misterio pero se dejó hacer.  
— ¿Por qué me cubres los ojos no me digas que planeas huir de mí, mientras no puedo ver?  
— Me has descubierto, eso planeaba hacer. — La recién mayor de edad hizo un pequeño puchero al escuchar esto— Mentira, nunca me podría alejar de ti, recuerdas tu padre me ha amenazado.— Volvió a bromear el rubio.  
— Draco, me voy a caer y te traeré conmigo — Advirtió la chica riendo por el comentario anterior.  
— Imposible nunca te dejaré caer. — Prometió solemne el joven.  
Subieron con cuidado los escalones y caminaron lentamente hasta que se pararon y antes de destapar sus ojos sintió que Malfoy beso su cuello con cariño y un simple pero no por ello un insignificantico "Te quiero" porque Astoria Olive Greengrass lo sabía Draco Malfoy nunca exteriorizaba sus sentimientos, ni mucho menos salía un «te amo» tan fácil, porque él no era un Ronald Weasley que después de una discusión tonta y divertida con su esposa Hermione le gritaba un te amo, o él no era un Harry Potter que le recordaba a cada momento a su mujer Ginny lo mucho que significaba para él, tampoco era un Theorode Nott que después de un reclamo o celo le dice a su hermana Daphne que la ama, ¡no! Él era Draco que con una sola mirada le decía día a día que la amaba, que era lo más importante de toda su vida junto con su madre, que estaría incondicionalmente a su lado, ese era Draco, su Draco el que solo ella ha tenido la dicha de conocer.  
Abre por fin sus orbes verdes dejando atrás sus pensamientos y no puede evitar soltar un jadeo por la emoción todo el lugar esta vacío en el solo se encuentra una mesa decorada románticamente, y el piso estaba lleno de rosas rojas, y derrama unas lágrimas al ver en el centro de la mesa una rosa roja la más hermosa que ha visto en su vida atrapada en un vidrio, era la rosa de la película «La bella y la bestia» su película muggle favorita, Draco decía que era su historia de amor, ella era Bella en todos los sentidos, mientras que él era la Bestia, el inmerecedor de ese puro amor. Llevo su mirada al techo y vi en la primera constelación que vio a su lado Hyperón, sintió las fuertes y grandes manos pasar por su pequeña cintura hasta entrelazarse en su plano vientre, donde ella también deposito las suyas.  
— ¿Te gustó, amor? Lo prepare con ayuda de los elfos, bueno en realidad ellos me ayudaron decorar, pero yo hice todo lo demás. — Preguntó orgulloso de sí mismo.  
— Es maravilloso, Draco. Muchas gracias. Te amo mi cielo. — Dijo dejándose llevar por el a la mesa donde degustaron deliciosos platillos hechos por el ex- mortifago. Después de terminada la cena comenzó a sonar una melodía de Coldplay llamada Yellow, Draco ofreció su mano invitándola a bailar, la castaña aceptó emocionada, se colocaron en medio y comenzaron a bailar abrazados perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.  
— Hoy te he traído aquí para decirte que lo siento, tú no sabes lo encantadora que eres. — Murmuró cerca de mi oído. — Me he jurado a mí mismo que hoy seré sincero conmigo mismo. Y así será. Tori eres lo más valioso para mí, cuando te conocí no me gustaste, y sé que yo tampoco a ti, la verdad ni nos miramos, después con paso de los años más concretos después de nueve años comenzamos esto que ha sido lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir, cuando hubo tanta oscuridad, tú significaste un luz para mí, una esperanza, el tiempo que estaba contigo era tan lento y a la vez tan depri...— Se quedó callado al sentir lágrimas de Astoria, traspasar su camisa negra. Le levantó el mentón con dulzura para luego de quitar los restos de lágrimas mientras besaba sus labios salados.  
Ella sabía a qué iba todo, por eso no pudo dejar de llorar, ¡Draco le estaba queriendo proponer matrimonio! por eso estaba tan nervioso  
— ¿Qué...dices aceptas?— Pregunto nervioso, reí al verlo así, el Gran Draco Lucius Malfoy Black nervioso por mí.  
— ¿Aceptar? ¿Qué cosa? No me has preguntado nada cariño. — Respondió jugando con él, se alejó y fue a la mesa dando un trago del vino blanco que había ahí. Volteo a verlo disimuladamente y lo vio maldiciendo, se sorprendió que con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer nueve palomas blancas, pero al verlas con detenimiento se percató de que no eran de verdad y al volar dejaban un halo rosado, se emocionó más cuando el halo se convirtió en pequeñas mariposas rosadas. Por estar viendo el espectáculo no se dio cuenta de que el nervioso mago se encontraba detrás de ella.  
— ¿Te gusta?— Pregunto confiado.  
— Me encantan. — Aseguró volteándose para verlo de frente.  
— Astoria Olive Greengrass, me harías el honor de ser esa persona con la que despierte día a día, sé que no he sido el mejor hombre, pero por alguna razón me has aceptado y se dé nuevo me aceptas no solo seré el hombre más feliz no solo del Mundo Mágico, sino también de Muggle, y te prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, por eso quiero saber si, Aceptarías casarte con este hombre que daría la vida por ti sin pensarlo. Te amo y deseo formar una familia contigo. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Ángel?- Termino de decir es el auror con seguridad.  
— Claro que acepto, yo también te amo demasiado, si quiero ser la Señora Malfoy, si deseo ser quien despierte a tu lado, quiero ser quien lleve en su seno al fruto de nuestro amor.- Aceptó la chica besando con todo el amor y la felicidad que sentía por él, mientras este le correspondía igual.  
Ella con sus piernas abrazo la cintura de su prometido. Este rio al ver su euforia, y sin pensarlo ella abrazada de él desapareció rumbo a su casa, apareció en su sala, y se bajó sensualmente del ojigris, y lo condujo hacia su habitación en el camino quitándose el saco del chico, y desabrochándole la camisa, pasando así sus manos por sus pectorales, mientras las manos de él viajaban por toda la espalda ella y apretándola a su pecho. La chica lo aventó con un poco de fuerza haciendo que cayera sentado en el borde de la mano, se sentó en sus piernas sin dejar de besarlo con pasión, ella movió un poco el rostro besando así el pálido cuello del platinado.  
— Astoria, yo... Necesitamos pa...parar, no hice esto con esa intensión, no necesitamos demostrarme nada, te amo ¿Sí?— Interrumpió jadeando, tomando su rostro con sus manos.  
— Yo sé que no soy cómo las otras con las que has estado Draco.— Dijo la chica parándose avergonzada.— Pero yo puedo aprender.— Completo evitando sus mirada, no quería que viera las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.  
El chico se levantó apurado al escuchar tan declaración de la modelo. La obligo a que lo mirara a los ojos, al fundirse el verde y el gris, suspiro.  
— Sabes siempre ha sido mi color favorito el verde. — Confesó el heredero de los Malfoy— ¿Enserio crees que no quise estar contigo por eso? No quiero que te sientas obligado Astoria, claro que deseo estar contigo, pero hasta que estés lista pata dar ese paso, yo te esperare.  
— Parkinson dijo que tú por ello la buscabas y que, que pasaría cuando te aburrieras de mí, o cuando vieras que yo no sabía nafa de ello. — Dijo la chica con las mejillas rosadas— Yo deseo estar contigo, estoy lista y entenderé si tú no deseas aún hacerlo, sé que me amabas, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con ello.  
— ¡Por Merlín, Astoria! Porque demonios escuchas lo que dice esa víbora, sabes que está furiosa porque eres mi novia, porque estoy contigo, y tiene razón en una cosa—Atinó a decir el rubio— Ella no significo nunca nada más que la chica en turno, con la que solo tenía sexo, tu eres diferente, yo a ti te amo, y no necesitamos hacer el amor para expresarlo, creí que lo sabias— Dijo un poco alterado, dejándose caer en la cama.  
— Tienes razón mi amor, perdóname, ¿sí? Anda cielo, verdad que sí me perdonas ó tendré que hacer algo para compensártelo.— Dijo la castaña aunque sabía que él nunca se podía molestar con ella, camino con sensualidad hacia el chico, llevo sus manos detrás de su espalda y al minuto siguiente su vestido caía sin cuerpo al suelo, solo quedando con un conjunto de encaje negro haciendo contraste a su porcelanea piel, al verla así no pudo evitar tragar en seco y recorrer con su mirada es escultural cuerpo de quien sería en poco tiempo la señora Malfoy, sonrió con coquetería la chica al estar satisfecha con el resultado, se deciso de sus zapatillas negras y comenzó el sensual movimiento de cadera, para luego con pasos extremadamente pequeños acortar la distancia acostándose en la cama llevándose consigo al chico, con un ágil movimiento invirtió los lugares quedando ella sobre él, se sentó sobre el sonriendo felinamente comenzando a besarlo con pasión haciendo que este entendiera la indirecta y los volteara quedando en encima de ella y besándola con devoción.

Draco sintió como se removía sobre la cama una agotada Astoria, sonrió al verla completamente desnuda al lado de su cuerpo, escucho como entre sueño lo buscaba y se acomodó y la abrazo por detrás atrayéndola a su cuerpo, pasaron los minutos y estaba a punto de por fin entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo cuando escucha la suave voz de su prometida.  
— ¿Amor, sigues despierto?— Cuestionó la chica volteándose sin romper el abrazo para quedar cara a cara.  
— No, ¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó mientras escondía la chica su rostro en el pecho de este.  
— ¿Tú en verdad me amas a mí? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
—Más a nada que a mi vida, y siempre será así, lo juro —respondió él sin titubear, mirando fijamente los brillosos ojos color jade de su feliz prometida para luego sellar su promesa con dulce y sincero beso sobre sus labios. Porque para ellos lo único que importaba era su amor, siempre había sido así.


End file.
